The Fire's Shadow
by That One Guy Who's Too Chill
Summary: On the night of the Kyuubi's attack, Hiruzen sacrifices his life to seal the beast within the 4th Hokage's three children leaving the 4th Hokage still alive and kicking along with three Uzumaki's on the scene. What they never expected though, was a new bloodline to emerge...the Kage no Me shall rise again. Semi Dark Naruto,Semi Neglected Naruto, Bloodline Naruto, NarutoxSmall Harem
1. Prolouge

AN: What's up Fanfiction! I'm That One Guy Who's Too Chill, but I really doubt that anyone can let out that mouthful so just call me TOG. Anyway, this is my first fanfiction so I hope you guys enjoy. Leave a review if you like (though you don't have to) just know that haters will simply get a sarcastic response.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, yadadadada, done. Don't expect this again.

Four score and seven years ago…..whoops, wrong script. Ahem! Now….

Twelve years ago, a nine tailed fox appeared suddenly and without warning in the middle of the night, for some reason enraged beyond reason and with apparently the sole purpose of destroying the village that was Konohagakure. It's tailed lashed and it's teeth gnashed, killing ninja in droves and seemingly all was lost, there was panic throughout the streets and blood was splattered almost everywhere you looked. It was if the apocalypse had arrived.

But then they arrived.

Suddenly fighting the great beast was an amphibian creature known as Gamabunta, his legs tensing as he hopped out of the way of the way of a claw slash before slashing forward with his giant katana in an attempt to slice off the bijuu's arm. Upon his head however, was where the true attack was. An attack in the form of a sealing.

Minato Namikaze and Hiruzen Sarutobi, the 4th and 3rd Hokage, were conversing quickly about what was to be done. In Minato's arms were two adorable little baby girls sleeping silently despite all of the chaos erupting around them and in Sarutobi's one boy watched with wide eyes, strangely not letting out a single peep throughout the entire ordeal.

"Hiruzen, please don't do this. There has to be some other way that we can stop it!"

Another crash and Gamabunta once again did his job of dodging out of the way of the violent creature.

"Hurry it on up there! If you haven't noticed, he's getting closer to the village again!"

With a great sigh, Hiruzen would close his eyes briefly before a brave determination gripped his heart, his eyes shining with the Will of Fire. "Minato, you know that there is no more time left. The village is my family, I am not afraid to die for it."

Weaving through a set of hand seals a ghostly apparition of the Shinigami would appear behind him, the purple skinned god of death staring impassively at the beast who seemingly it was about to seal. What surprised it though, was that from the way the old man in front of it was arranging this was to be that it could split the soul about three times. As if he had read the god's mind, Hiruzen would explain.

"What I am about to do to these children is something that is beyond forgiveness. I could willingly ask someone to bear this burden, but if they have to they need someone who understands their pain. They will turn to each other, and hopefully then I won't seem that bad of a guy when they hear about how old man Sarutobi sealed the Kyuubi." He would give a weak smile before turning to the Kyuubi. "This is the end! Reaper Death Seal!"

And as if it were magic, a great hand would extend through the stomach of Hiruzen and all the way to the Kyuubi, which would let out a roar of absolute anguish as it was dragged away and sealed into three newborn children, despite all of its best efforts. And with that, the Third Lord Hokage sunk to his knees and died with a smile on his face, holding Naruto Namikaze close in his death as though to shield him from harm. As the sun's first rays of sunlight rose from above the mountains and struck Hiruzen's face Minato would restrain his tears and clumsily make a pair of shadow clones to hold the children, he himself closing his mentor's eyes before picking him up onto his shoulder. Lowering his head so that they could land without jostling the newborn's Gamabunta would give Minato a solemn look before disappearing in a poof of smoke like all summons do. Many of his Flying Thunder God kunais had been destroyed in the attack, especially in the places that he needed to check also known as the main areas that had been attacked. Passing through briefly he would realize the extent of the damage, leaving one clone behind to deal with the farthest areas before moving inwards with the other clone.

What he could never have expected however, was the effect of the demon fox's chakra. It had been released in very high concentrations, which while it wouldn't normally do much to a normal human with a developed chakra system, could do irreparable damage to a newborn. Sensing the rift within the baby poor Naruto would suddenly be screaming out loud as chakra flooded his system, tearing his undeveloped coils to shreds before reforming them with potent demon chakra. Meanwhile, in his DNA the chakra got to work, forcibly knocking out all useless DNA that had accumulated over the years causing his as yet to be awaken regeneration powers to be greatly heightened. But in the end, this was nothing compared to what now awakened inside of him. A bloodline said to be extinct since ancient times.

As the baby screamed and the clone teleported away in worry, black eyes would stare out of their sockets pitifully. The Kage no Me had awakened.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: And already we have a new chapter!...and no reviews. But that's ok, I'm not pushing you guys or anything. Also, I will be potentially accepting OC's seeing as I believe that merely limiting oneself to canon characters stifles creativity so if you want your OC in here be sure to give me a brief description of it in the review section. Who knows, it may make it!

Timeskip: 8 years later

The sun shined overhead and the birds chirped, no sign at all of the horrible destruction that had absolutely ravaged the village just a few years back. It was an absolutely beautiful day all in all, nothing truly disturbing the atmosphere.

Discounting the Namikaze household, of course.

Loud crashes could be heard as two twin girls crashed down the stairs towards the smell of food, yelling loudly all the way. The one on the left, Naomi, had short red hair and wore a rather simple set of t-shirt and pants with bunnies all over them while on the right her older sister by about five minutes, Sayako, had long flowing hair that went down to about her waist before stopping, also wearing a similar outfit that instead had a kunai pattern. Behind them the eldest of the trio by about a minute and a half followed slowly behind stifling a yawn as he walked down, currently adorning a simple white T-shirt with the uzumaki spiral and some shorts.

"Mom, is breakfast ready yet?" A clang of metal had shown that the duo had just been whacked with a pot, again.

"What have I told you told you two about asking about food?" Kushina said with a small tick forming on the side of her head. "When it's ready, it's ready."

At this point Naruto would quietly enter through the door, as though he himself was a shadow. Of course this would elicit a response from Kushina, seeing as she was a retired ninja after all. "Good morning Naruto, is something wrong?" Of course, Naruto couldn't really say what was wrong. How do you explain that your friend's dog had peed all over you in front of your classmates? He would settle for a quick shake of the head, drawing a look of suspicion from Kushina before she simply sighed and began to serve the breakfast. Probably just another thing with growing up.

Time would pass and bowls would empty and soon it would be mid afternoon and soon it would be time to train. Or at least, time to train for everyone except Naruto who was left alone for self-studying.

"You know that we love you very much Naruto," Kushina has once said. "But Naomi and Sayako….are a special case. While you were left with the chakra, they were given the Yin and Yang and that could be dangerous. It wouldn't be good if your sisters became foxes, now would it?"

Even so, he still couldn't understand how they couldn't simply just include him in the lessons. He had chakra the same way as they did, what about a consciousness within it made such a difference? Despite how much he loved his family, it became hard to resent them in times like this. Thus, he plunged into books that he could barely understand and set himself to work. While Naomi and Sayako both could only do work after being guided and bribed, Naruto had found it incredibly easy to immerse himself in what he was doing. Today he was going to brush up on genjutsu theory seeing as the academy's lessons on it were merely on how to identify him. So bending up on his tiptoes he would reach for a heavy purple scroll, tugging it loose from the shelf.

And it promptly knocked him into lalaland. Oh joy.

In a sense you could say that Naruto woke up, even though in reality he was still lying down inside of the private Namikaze Library, a little bit of drool dripping out of his mouth. But in his mind, he was quite awake and in a rather nasty sewer looking place. Water dripped down from the ceiling, distant sounds of rushing water came forth...but the most prevalent was a long, loud roar. The roar of a monster.

Despite his fear, Naruto was still intrigued. What could possibly be in this place? Even though it could be dangerous he would push onwards, settling into a light jog as the roar grew louder, playing a strange game of hot and cold as the danger seemingly grew closer. As he came closer, the roar seemed to slowly condense into words.

"...must…..escape….be free…..pain…...oh pain…..must be whole…...I MUST BE WHOLE!"

The last statement was followed by the loudest roar yet, sending a shockwave throughout the system. His eyes wide in fear, Naruto would tentatively peak around the corner, almost letting out a scream at what he saw. Behind a gate of metal bars was a strange thing seemingly made up of red chakra that bubbled as if it were boiling, sometimes solidifying to become partially partially made of what seemed to be orange fur. While Naomi had Yin within her and Sayako Yang, it seems that Hiruzen hadn't accounted for when you remove both, Naruto was stuck with Wuji. And without enough chakra to fully support it's truly solid form even after absorbing the chakra from after the battle. Eyes glazed over with pain would look at a terrified boy, barely even registering that he was there.

"Boy…..you must help me…...I don't have much time left…."

The world would fade out, the image of a tortured looking Kyuubi still echoing into Naruto's thoughts. Waking up in the real world, Naruto would stand up and stretch before putting away the scroll on genjutsu, instead reaching for an advanced guide on fuinjutsu.

He had work to do.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Woot! 2 reviews! The humble start of a new author.

ILNSDY (Clearly abbreviated, you know who you are): Don't worry about the Uchiha and such, the situation has changed due to the 4th remaining in power instead of the 3rd. They will be addressed hopefully within the next few chapters.

Beastly Naruto10: Thanks, I actually thought up the idea of Wuji Naruto on a whim.

It didn't take long for Minato to recognize that something was up.

The call of lunch was something akin to a summoning jutsu in the Namikaze household, whether you absolutely worshipped the ramen that it promised or simply enjoyed it you simply couldn't resist unless something was up. So after one, two, three, four and finally five minutes Minato stood up from his chair and began to search the house for the currently absent family member.

A quick check of Naruto's room would find that he was currently absent, everything put away neatly on the shelfs and the bed made. The garden was all but deserted as well, except for the birds that still continued to chatter under the bright sun. That could only leave one place assuming that he hadn't left home for some reason. Poking his head into the library he would take relief in hearing a steady scratch upon paper, a sign that his son was clearly still home. Walking towards his son who barely acknowledged his presence he would adopt a slight frown as he noticed the complicated texts that his son was reading. Weren't all these concepts a bit dangerous for an eight year old?

"Naruto, if you're going to go through some of my scrolls, at least check their level. If you're not careful you could end up in some trouble. Now come on, lunch was ready five minutes ago." Picking up the scroll without asking he would place the scroll away in it's cubby, failing to notice the fleeting look of despair wash across Naruto's face and the shout of protest die away before it began. After all, how do you explain that you have been figuring out a way to stop a strange semi-tangible creature within you from ceasing to exist? What a dilemma it presented.

Silently walking down the hallway towards the dinner table he would already hear his sisters slurping down ramen like vacuum cleaners, causing him to wince slightly at the sound. At least he had some form of table manners, that way of behaving was certainly not befitting of a lady. Didn't they get taught this kind of thing in kunoichi classes? Letting out a noiseless sigh he would turn the corner into the dining room where he would get a "Sup Naruto!" and a "Hey Naruto." from Naomi and Sayako respectively before going back to slurping down their food. Kushina would simply settle for a small smile, slightly concerned that the usually punctual Naruto had managed to become late.

The meal would quickly pass, just as breakfast did and soon many people were out the door. As the 4th Hokage Minato had work to do at the office and the twins were going out as apparently Ino had invited them to some sort of "girls only" event leaving the house to only him and Kushina who simply began housework, muttering under her breath about the incredible amount of bowls of the sink. The house was now nearly empty, perfect. Retrieving his notes that he had managed to store in his pockets before his father had thought it might be a good idea to perhaps look at the idea he was building upon Naruto would once again disappear into the library, looking over his design.

Indeed, if the normal person had looked this over they would say the concept was of a prodigious level, except that many of the ideas were simply little odd tidbits that shinobi had compiled over time, Naruto was merely the arranger. According the the odd being within that strange dream like realm that was likely to be Wuji Kyuubi, if it didn't get the rest of it's chakra back it would cease to exist. This certainly made sense, as areas on the bare outskirts of the village were still infested with remaining traces of it's chakra, closed off to the public of course. Basically the whole seal would start with a larger version of your regular chakra sealer, designed to suck chakra straight out from the air similar to how seals for holding elemental chakra worked. Then, it would be sent down many individual feeds to prevent clogging and eventually into one target. Namely, the seal on his stomach. The end result would be similar to filling up a car with new gas….hopefully. Making a few more edits to his final product he would take car in putting the scroll back just the way it had been before, stuffing his finalized notes into his pocket.

"Mom! I'm going out!" He would yell as he stepped out into the sun, squinting his eyes at the harsh light. The hard part now, was to hide his anticipation as he proceeded to walk at what to him currently felt like was at a snail's pace, eventually coming up to the edge of the village that had still been infected by chakra. The whole place could still be confused for a war zone, caution signs and yellow tape put everywhere just to make a good point that going here was a really, really bad idea. Ignoring said warning Naruto would slip through the barrier and into the deserted district, glad that nobody was there as a witness. Settling himself into a small clearing within the ruins he would set to work, pulling out the brush and ink that he had used before to create his notes, quickly finding that it took much more effort to create his concept in reality then on paper. A few hours later and Naruto was sweaty, but proud that he had managed to complete the seal, which now resembled a large circle that had many lines stretching inwards into one circle within the core.

Now everything came to this moment. Ignoring the obvious risks for his instincts telling him to help the beast within he would push a small amount of chakra into the seal, thankfully not needing much precision as he was now literally surrounded by it due to being in the core circle. Black lines would turn a dull blue before slowly glowing to a bright bluish green. The seal was functional.

That was when things started to go wonky. A low, ominous roar would begin to sound as slowly chakra would begin to be dragged towards this seal. At first it seemed to hold, the lines going to a purple color, slowly bleeding into his system merely causing slight discomfort like when one gets a shot at the doctor. The thing was, Naruto had underestimated just how much chakra was in the ruins. The seal could handle the chakra, the question was could he? The purple would slowly bleed to red, the seal running faster and faster as the pain increased, forcing Naruto to groan in pain. He couldn't stop now though. Not only was this idea, but if he smudged out one of the seals while they were in use it was very likely that he would die in a great ball of fire. And so he took it like a big boy until eventually it began to intensify and the air was quite literally covered with a layer of red chakra and Naruto couldn't help but let out a scream of pain as he gave in, twitching pitifully within his circle.

"No….it can't end like this….augh! Damn it!" he would yell through his pain, spasming as another wave hit him. Then the color changed once more, turning a deep blood red. The color of blood.

A deep, unearthly roar would be heard throughout the clearing as through the red haze, a black figure emerged with one single tail swinging behind it, white eyes bright as the sun itself glaring out to the world.

Wuji Kyuubi was back in action.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Wow, I didn't expect that people would so into this story. You guys can't see most likely but over the past few days the view count has more than tripled! Thats good in my book. To be honest though, I feel that this chapter came out a bit forced but ah well. Anyways…

ero-fan: Yes, Naruto will learn sage mode, but that will come much later in the storyline hopefully. Also, chapters will begin to get longer hopefully, in all honesty it just depends on my level of inspiration at the time.

kittysunshine1013: Thank you, here's your update!

Wind would whistle past Inu's hair as he peacefully jumped from roof to roof in the village, not a single thing out of place. Ah patrolling, how dreaded a task it was yet how much it was needed. Kakashi himself was neutral to the idea, it left him more time to simply keep to himself and mull over random thoughts. It was too bad that he hadn't been able to make his sensei pass a bill allowing him to read his book while on duty. Ah well, it's not like he truly needed his full attention anyway, it was peacetime after all….

A burst of ominous chakra along with an earthshaking roar would quickly banish that thought out of his mind, perhaps he did need his full attention after all. Following the large signature that had suddenly popped up he would that it originated by…..wait a minute, was that the outskirts? Oh no, this was bad. Dashing through the yellow tape he would be absolutely alarmed that the dark presence that had previously coated the clearing in an almost unnoticeable sense of evil was now nowhere to be found. Something had happened, something big.

Another roar and this time Inu's natural reactions would kick in, pushing himself out of the way as a rickety building was ripped apart by a blast of wind. It couldn't be….but it was. Covered in a layer of red that bubbled as though he was stuck in a cloud of boiling water was Naruto Namikaze, eyes a deep red and whiskers deep black, his teeth long and sharp like a fox. The very picture of a jinchuriki gone wild. An unearthly roar would come from the out of control Naruto and once again Kakashi would be forced to dodge. This was definitely outside of Kakashi's expertise, he was not someone that you have supress bijuu. Flashing through hand seals and slamming the ground with his hands his faithful ninja dog Pakkun appeared in a poof of smoke, ready for action. "Yes Kakashi?" He said, obviously not quite reading the mood of the situation yet.

"Pakkun, I need you to get those two, right now, tell them that we have a rampant jinchuriki. Subduing Naruto without causing him any damage may prove a bit difficult alone and I really don't want an angry Hokage on my hands. Now go!" he would say, Pakkun would not in understanding before running off. Turning back to the enshrouded boy currently firing off another blast of air towards him, he would…..blast of air?

"Fire Style: Fireball!" Inu would yell, quickly blocking the blast seeing as it was already too close to dodge, watching at the air simply collided with the flames before going up in a great explosion. A lucky shot, or so he would like to think. A few more dodges and he had began to believe that he had a pattern figured out and almost began his counterattack...but then things began to take a turn for the worse. Another roar and this time it seemed to be one filled with pain. Was Naruto resurfacing?

"Naruto! Naruto, can you hear me! Naruto! You need to break out of this!" While he normally wasn't much of an emotional person while fighting, supposedly it helped being so vocal when it came to dealing with enraged jinchuriki. Or at least, that was what Minato sensei did whenever something happened with Kushina way back when. For a moment it seemed to get through, the enraged Naruto stopping for a few seconds, blank white eyes staring into Kakashi's soul. But then suddenly in the blink of an eye, a second tail sprouted from his hind end, along with a white ball of chakra beginning to grow within his mouth. Was this the bijuudama? Kakashi would frantically begin to weave through hand seals in order to counterattack the catastrophic attack that was about to be unleashed, but before he could finish a flaming kunai suddenly flew from out of nowhere, hitting the yet to be stabilized ball of chakra causing it to implode right in Naruto's face. Kakashi would wince as the jinchuriki was sent flying. Didn't he ask for backup so his target wasn't hurt?

As if he read his mind, the attacker would suddenly appear behind him, accompanied by a figure a few steps behind him. "Hey, don't get all worked up about it Inu. It's only a scratch."

"That doesn't simply eliminate the fact that you just caused damage to the Hokage's son." Another voice, one much deeper.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Anyway, let's get to work!"

Behind Kakashi, two sets of sharingan spun to life behind porcelain masks, both trained on the jinchuriki lifting itself out of a newly formed hole in the ruins. Itachi and Shisui had arrived.


	5. Chapter 4

AN: So, so sorry everyone! (avoids the tomatoes and pitchforks) only four chapters in and already the update speed is terrible. Life has been getting in the way it seems, you guys know how it is.

And now, onto the reviews! Or rather, review….

bcsclaymore: The sense will be knocked in eventually, I repeat, EVENTUALLY, but don't respect things are about to change right off the bat. Most of Naruto's information is coming from Kyuubi around now, his parents aren't exactly about to go and trust the beast that razed half the village.

Immediately the pair got to work with deadly efficiency as Inu made a good amount of distance between himself and the pair to provide long range backup if needed, throwing all thoughts of chit-chat away as they began to subdue the jinchuuriki currently removing itself from the rubble. A single one handed seal and Shisui became nothing but a blur as he flickered away before appearing in the air above the chakra possessed Naruto, tanto in hand. "Sorry Naruto, but this is necessary at the moment. Uchiha Style: Halo Dance!" He would yell, swinging his weapon back and forth in rapid suceesion, blades of fire extending from the tip and crashing into Naruto's back with great speed, pushing him into the ground and preventing him from firing off more projectiles lest he get the ground to blow up around his face.

That didn't stop his other limbs, though. With a muffled roar an arm made of corrosive chakra would swing towards Shisui who would grimace before flickering away, only to be replaced by Itachi soon after. Dull, blank black eyes would stare into emotionless white pupils as Naruto removed his face from the rubble as Itachi raised a single finger into the beast's field of vision. The world suddenly would begin to crumble beneath Naruto's feet, the earth shaking and cracking beneath it's feet as it would suddenly released a shockwave of chakra shattering the genjutsu and sending Itachi flying a good ways before he was able to regain his footing, quickly dashing back up towards his teammate.

"Shisui, it seems that he has some sort of innate defense against genjutsu. I can get him, but anything stronger I need to get in closer. Hold him down." And with that he would be off, firing off a Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs to combine with Inu's Fire Style: Phoenix Flower in order to create another massive explosion to ward off the beast and create an effective distraction for Shisui. Flickering towards the beast and unsheathing his tanto again, he would begin to slash at the tendons in Naruto's limbs and lopping off the extra tails as he spoke. "It's said that the Uzumaki have incredible rates of healing. Well, for your sake Naruto I prey that they're right. Dropping the beast's rapidly recovering but temporarily useless limbs and regenerating limbs as he put him into a headlock, the beast howling and roaring as it tried to squirm out of his grip. "Now, Itachi!" he would yell as the other Uchiha would suddenly appear before the jinchuuriki and stare deeply into those soulless white orbs, black eyes turned an entrancing crimson as he spoke words that would put Naruto to sleep instantly.

"Tsukiyomi."

And with that Naruto's vision would blank out, the last vision in his eyes being that of a red mist evaporating around him and three ninja standing above him with concerned looks on their faces, another figure in the distance with blinding speeds.

A good few days later and Naruto's consciousness had finally resurfaced from the dream world of Tsukiyomi groggy but none the worse for the wear, however it seemed that his body had taken a much heavier toll as he was seemingly unable to wake up, his current form trapped in his mindscape which of all things had to be a sewer. Honestly, a sewer? He knew many people whose minds were definitely deep in the gutters half the time, why was it that he of all people was stuck with a mind that resembled one? Grumbling halfheartedly he would settle for walking the long and winding passages until he woke up, noting eventually that there seemed to be some sort of path of sorts, as though it was some sort of indicator. A sound of dripping water, one that would completely cease from where the original direction was once he hit an intersection and beginning in a totally new place soon after. His curiosity eating at him, he stumbled off into the dark towards the sound.

Eventually the dark sewers began to fill with a red light and he was reminded of his original visit to his mind when he had met the shell of what had been the kyuubi as he began to hear a rather rhythmic sounds that coincided with a blast of warm air each time, almost as though a giant creature were breathing close nearby, each breeze becoming stronger and warmer as the sound got louder until he eventually found himself within a great chamber, the pipes branching down from the sealing and towards the ground and walls towards one rather large cage that was partially flooded by water. And in that cage….

Damn, that was one big fox.

Gone was the pitiful mass of chakra that had been inhibiting his mind all these years, standing before him was a proud and stately being, one that was much more corporeal than the previous form. Bright orange fur lead to black around the eyelids and red eyes with slit pupils gazed upon him and he couldn't help but feel a shiver go down his spine, as though he was having his very own soul examined right down to the very bone. So this was the Kyuubi. Naruto thought. A lot more impressive than before.

A throaty chuckle would resonate throughout the chamber as the giant fox chuckled at the remark. "Yes, I do seem much better than I did before, don't I?" Naruto would stand flabbergasted, not at the fact that the beast was laughing but at the fact that he had just read his thoughts. How did he do it? At that the fox would laugh even harder, as though he was trying to keep in a secret and failing ever so horribly. "Alright, alright I give. It's your mindscape kid, that means your thoughts are broadcasted everywhere. You dig?" A stiff nod from Naruto and a sound like a loud sigh would come from Kyuubi. "Oh come on, grow a pair already kid. You look ready to wet yourself." Naruto would embarrassedly try to regain composure while Kyuubi would mentally laugh at the small boy trying to look big and important in front of the mighty Kyuubi. Ah well, he got point for trying though. "Alright kid, as much as I would love to exchange the whole pleasantries, introductions and the ever so charming threats of bodily harm and death we currently have much more pressing issues, both for you and myself. That being, all this new chakra. At that, Naruto would become a bit confused. Deciding to speak his thoughts rather than think them, he would begin. "How exactly does that work? I thought that you were supposed to get better once we pumped you full of chakra?" Another sigh from the fox followed by a grunt of frustration. "That's the thing kid, we absorbed uneven amounts. Something must have happened to the chakra, maybe there was some sort of plant life that absorbs only a specific nature of chakra like the chaka kanoshi trees or possibly some of it was swallowed by the shinigami when that hairless monkey sealed me away, but the problem is that we now have an uneven chakra in our system. And that will definitely be bad for us in the long term." Naruto would try to begin but Kyuubi would cut him off before he could begin. You see, my chakra is now fighting itself. I have ever so slightly more Yin than Yang chakra in my body, so my chakra is quite literally trying to destroy itself in an attempt to fix the problem and it seems that it's affecting yours as well from when my chakra flooded your system when you lost control back there. Nice going by the way-"

Now Kyuubi would suddenly be cut off as a great crash would be heard and the wall to the right of Kyuubi's cage would seemingly turn to water, revealing a new passageway of finely polished obsidian and the pipes now sparkling as they were brand new to the point that they were translucent somehow, showing their dark red payloads as it pumped deeper into his body."Naruto, I wouldn't go there if I were you." Kyuubi warned but Naruto paid the beast no mind, waving him off as he paraded into this new and interesting hallway, finding that this one too had a sound that invited him to come closer, however this one was a distinct clanking noise like metal against metal which eventually became replaced by a loud whooshing noise as he found was seemed to be an infinite expanse of void, completely uninhabited except for a dark figure enshrouded by darkness, speaking in a deep, regal voice.

"So, it has finally come…" The shadowed one would say to nobody in particular, waving his hand towards Naruto. ""A gift for the one who possesses the power and the bravery to seek me out." Naruto would suddenly be surrounded by a comforting aura, as though he were in the embrace of a loved one or perhaps settled in a warm corner reading a good book. But then the being moved his hand again. "And a curse for the one who would dare disturb a god!" It would roar as the void of this dark place suddenly lunged at Naruto, becoming liquid somehow and washing away the boy out of his mind and into the real world. Bolting up out of his hospital bed and absolutely scaring the daylights out of the nurse who was checking his condition Naruto would have no idea about his now solid pitch black eyes, or the ominous large black dots on each of his palms.

The Kage no Me was released.


End file.
